Coffee Fever
by Serpico1986
Summary: A Cup of Coffee during a cold night, turn John's life upside down and it's up to Dean save his father, before it s to late. A/U. Caring Paranoied John, protective Dean, disabled Sam. Starring Becky Ross
1. Chapter 1

**60th story on the air! I hope you like it**

 **This story bellow, takes place a few monts after Wishing for a Merry Christmas and it´s based more or less on the episode Yellow Fever and the idea for it, was just a cup of coffe i drank at the morning (with milk)**

 **And as well as my other stories, Sam is mentally challenged. So, both Winchester brothers are adults (29 and 26 years old respectively) but Sam had the mind and emotional level of a 4 years old child**

 **Besides that, I don´t have much to say about this story, just that the monster is actually a Gypsy, just this, otherwhise, i will give you a spoiler**

 **This way, i take my leavee and wish all of you, a delightful reading,**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

John Winchester woke up to a loud hacking cough and a whimper coming from the other hotel bed. He and his older son Dean, sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. John's youngest son, Sam, whimpered as tears were streaming down his face.

"Daddy." Sam said his voice hoarse as another round of hard coughing made him sit up and something thick and yellow fell on his shirt.

Since the beginning of that week, John has taken his sons to Georgia to solve a case of a spirit possession. Everything was going well, but earlier that same day after staying to long in the cold weather, Sam ended up getting a nasty cold. Effectively screwing his father and brother´s plan.

John rushed towards Sam's side while Dean ran to the bathroom to grab a few towels.

"Sammy..." John placed a hand to Sam's forehead, "You're burning up."

"Daddy, I don't feel so good." John grabbed one of the two towels and began to wipe at Sam's shirt while holding back to his own gag reflexes.

"Dean, go get me a cold washcloth." Dean nodded and rushed back into the bathroom before running back with the damp cloth, "Sam I need to you keep this on your head, okay."

"Daddy, it's cold." Sam complained eyes wincing against the cold.

"It has to be cold to cool you down. It's going to help get better faster." Sam let out another loud cough.

"Dad, here." Dean said and John turned his head as Dean handed him a small plastic cup filled with some deep purple liquid.

"I don't want it." Sam complained, pushing the cup away from his mouth.

"Samuel Thomas Winchester you need to drink this." John said, his stern voice making his young son reluctantly drink the medicine down. "Could you get another one ready for later?"

"There was barely enough for that one cup." Dean said while grabbing his jacket that he had thrown on the back of a chair. "I'm going out to pick up some more."

"Hurry back." John said, picking up the now warm washcloth, "You know how your brother gets when he's sick."

"Yeah, I know." Dean said before rushing out the door and into the storm that brewed outside.

_/_

The older Winchester brother walked as fast as he could towards the pharmacist and handed him the slip of paper to help get the medicine he needed. The doctor smiled and said that it would be a few minutes before it was completed and that he'll call him once it was filled.

Dean nodded and began to walk around the tiny store and decided to grab a few items. Some items such as snacks, coffee and other necessities to help his dad and him be able to control his younger brother.

It was on the coffee aisle that Dean saw an old gypsy woman desperately reaching for a tub of coffee. He walked up and handed her the container, but was annoyed that she didn't want it because it wasn't the right kind she wanted. She reached up to place the coffee on the top shelf but Dean grabbed it and scowled at her.

"Help me find the Maxwell House coffee?" She asked and Dean let out a long sigh. He never liked cheap coffee but he handed her the container back.

"That is the Maxwell House brand." He said grabbing a smaller tin. "Check your glasses, grandma." He said turning around and leaving once he heard his name being called over the loud speaker saying his prescription had been filled.

_/_

Back at the hotel, John sat next to his young son, his eyes closed. When the door of the hotel had opened, John stirred awake and saw Dean walking in his head low, clutching a small paper bag. "Any problems?"

"Just this storm." Dean said tossing his jacket back over the back of the chair. "How's Sammy?"

"Still burning up. But the medicine seems to be helping." The father say ''Is everything really okay?''

''Yes Sir, it is.'' Dean furrowed his eyebrows, ''Why?''

''Nothing. Do you mind keeping an eye on your brother for a while? I want to stretch my legs.'' He said, and walked away.

_/_

Once outside the motel room, John keep watching the rain fell down and thought it could be Mary, crying, because of her family, or God trying to help washing the evil from the world. Suddenly, the older man was startled by someone touching his shoulder

''What…?'' he snapped, turning around and coming face to face with an old woman, wearing a pair of two big glasses and a blanket around her shoulders.

''I'm so sorry for having scared you, Sir.'' She said in a amiable way.

'No problem, ma´am.'' John said and smiled.

''I see you are very worried, young man. Any problems?'' she asked.

''Thanks for calling me young!'' John laughed, ''I'm just worried for my son. He´s sick'."

''Oh, I see... I have a sick child as well. A beautiful daughter... victim to the most horrible disease, cancer.'' She said, ''And I'm working to get money for her medicine.'' She finished and bent down to open the lid of her bag and take from inside a cup of hot coffee and a piece of cake, ''Here. I´m selling coffee and cake, to get some money. But for you, I give it for free."

''Thank you, Ma´am.'' John said confused. He knew he couldn´t accept the coffee, but something in that woman made his heart melt and he take the coffee anyway with a smile.

''I hope your son gets better soon.'' she said and limped away.

Once the old lady was out of sight, John took a bite from the cake and found it tasted strange. He threw it at the first trash can he found and drank the coffee in one gulp, feeling the hot liquid fall down into his stomach. He walked back to the room, to meet his sons.

''Dean!'' He said, as soon as he arrived at the room. Sam was still soundly sleeping, ''Go to sleep and tomorrow we're going back home'.'

''Why? What about the hunt?''

''I can´t hunt with your brother sick like this and we can´t afford him having a seizure. I can't concentrate on the hunt, worrying about you two'.'

''Okay dad. You get some sleep too." Dean nodded, going back to his own bed.

_/_

By the next morning, once Sam was feeling a little better, John called Bobby and told him he was giving up this hunt because of Sam´s current condition. Then, he packed their things and they went away.

On their way back home, Dean realized something and looked at his father.

''Dad, why are you going slowly?''

''I'm trying to keep the speed limit, why?'' John asked.

''Nothing...you just always drive so fast.'' Dean commented, looking at the sleeping form of his brother on the backseat.

''Well next time I try to get over the speed limit, remind me not to.'' John answered and in response, Dean stayed in a confused silence


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. I'm sorry if it's a bit boring, but the thing is that I'm kind of struggling to keep this story working.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise that the next one, will be Better**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**  
The Winchesters arrived back in Lawrence after two days, due John´s insistence of respect the speed limit. Besides, every time another car pass by then, John press the brake, letting the car password and every bike, he thought was going to assault the Impala. Things that doesn't pass by unnoticing to Dean.  
On the other hand, not much after they arrived in Lawrence, Sam told his father he has got a little better, which makes John relieved. Still, John couldn´t help, but make sure his youngest son take all his medicine and just calm down, after Sam got to sleep again.  
As they finally reach their street, Sam couldn´t wait to arrive at home, their friend and employer Jessica had left Tracy their dog there and the younger Winchester couldn't wait to see his dog.

Once they arrived in home, Dean thought his father would finally relax, however, as he and Sam, started to bring the begs inside, John called his sons in a urge tone, something isn't right, so Dean ran back to the entrance, Sam following closely.  
''Dad, what happening?'' the older brother asked and in response, the older man pointing to a flicking lamp ''so? This lamp was giving trouble, even before we traveled, you said it yourself''  
''I don't know son, I do not want to play with luck '' John said '' you two stay here, I'll check'' with that, the older man took his gun and start to walk inside  
''daddy…'' Sam whined  
''stay with your brother and Tracy, Sammy and obey him'' John ordered. Slowly, the man walk through his house, with his gun in hand, checking the rooms from up to down, searching for something, but finding nothing. ''costs clear'' he whispered to himself.  
Once back to his son´s John received a confuse look from Dean, who couldn´t understand, what was happening with their father  
''Dean!?'' Sam´s fingers were ghosting over Dean's shirt sleeve ''daddy´s worried''  
''yeah, Sam, Dad´s worried'' Dean nodded ''come on, let's get Tracy her bowl of water'' he commanded, guiding the young man inside the house.

The rest of the day, seemed normal, once they get settled in their house, Dean called Lisa, who had come back to Cocoa beach for the week and told him her parents were delighted with the engagement news and couldn't wait to go to Lawrence and give him a hug.  
Just after the lunch then, even with a little uneasy on his stomach, Dean decided to go to their store, check what had happened during their absence.  
No longer have his oldest son leaved the house and his youngest walk to his room, John sat with his back to the wall of his kitchen. A cup of coffee in his hands. There was something about the warm liquid that seemed to calm and still agitate him as he drank it. Suddenly, he heard something fall heavily on the floor in Sam's room and John rushed upstairs his almost full cup of coffee spreading across the table.  
"Sammy!" He screamed running up the stairs fear in his eyes as he feared that something was happening. But as he pushed open his door to find Sam picking up a pile of books.  
"Sammy what happened?" John asked.  
"Tracy bumped the desk." Sam said but he saw something in his father's eyes. "Daddy you okay?"  
"Yeah," John said taking in a breath to steady himself. "Why don't you come downstairs and play. Come on Tracy" he said walking down the stairs.  
Back at the kitchen, he sat down at his chair and start to listen to his son laughing, playing with his dog, as if Tracy was the only living thing in the world and seen his son happy, make him happy  
''daddy, look!'' he called and in a minute, John was in the living room, spotting his dog with a pillow on her head ''Tracy Pillow head'' the young man laugh, when the dog, decided to get up, knocking Sam on the floor  
''ouch, Tracy, no'' he said angry, as his father approach him  
''Sammy, are you alright?'' he helped the son sit up  
''I fine daddy'' he said as John place a hand on his forehead ''daddy worried?''  
''you´re a bit warm, you took your medicine?''  
''Dee give me those small pills, he said it was for cold. He give me with strawberry juicy, yumy''  
''good boy Sam, but I think it's time for your other medicine'' John look at his watch, then go to the cabinet, pulled out Sam's meds. He opened the bottle and shook out two pills, then, held out his hand and dropped the pills into Sam's outstretched palm. ''with a glass of milk, as the doctor told you, remember?'' he told him.  
With a grimace, Sam put the pills on his tongue and drained the milk, face contorting as he downed the whole thing.  
"Let's see," John said, and Sam opened his mouth wide wiggling his tongue madly at his father. "A' gone?" Sam asked, somehow managing not to close mouth around the words.  
"Yep. Good job."  
''daddy, Tracy need walk'' Sam announcing and ran to the kitchen to grab her leash.

Walking the dog was originally Sam´s job, even if he needed to be supervised by his brother and father during the walk, however, this day, John could help but feeling uneasy with his so controlling the dog, this way, as sun they left the house, John took the leash from Sam´s hand, saying that he was afraid of Tracy hurt herself.  
Later that night, after Dean get home, the tree Winchesters have some dinner and after Dean put his brother to bed, John just warned him, that he was worry about Sam, however, once Dean assures him that Sam was fine, he goes to sleep.

Next day, after John takes Sam to the Lawrence Academy for special adults, he meet Dean at the thrift shop, to start working, after all, this shop is also his other part time job. At first, everything went smooth, clients come in, buy and leaves, as always; Jessica and Dean took care of the sales, while John stood behind the counter, taking care of the money.  
Suddenly, just past lunch hour, John realized a woman entering the store and walked from side to side, just looking at things and taking things out of its original place. After a few minutes of her doing this, something trigger into John´s mind and he decided to talk to her.  
''excuse me, ma´am'' he said, politely ''may I help you in something?''  
''I was just looking for something, thank you'' she said with a smile  
''you have been looking for something for a while, are you sure you doesn't need help?'' he asked and the woman look at him with a furious glare  
''are you accusing me to be preparing a robbery?'' she exclaimed, when Dean approached confused  
''what is happening?'' he asked  
''sir, I rhink you should train your sellers to be more polite with the clients'' the woman growled and prepared to walk away  
''I don´t know what happened, but I ask you madam do apologize my father, he´s kind of stressed latterly'' Dean gives his father a hard look and before the woman could say something, he drag John to the back door office  
''dad, what is happening to you?'' he growled  
''honestly, I don´t know, I have this strange feeling that this woman was going to steal from us and could stop to think, before gone talk to her'  
''you know what dad, I think you need some sleep, don´t worry about the store, Jessica and I took care of it. And don't worry about Sam neither, I will pick him up later'' Dean said and John get out the store, without saying another word. Maybe a sleep, manage to help him calm down **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Two days after the Winchester come home, both Sam and Dean realized that something was rally wrong with their dad. At the store, he kept looking at the costumers, with a suspicious looking, as they are either a shape shifter in disguise, or someone wanting to steal something.

At home, he kept insisting that someone was spying on then, so he began to leave the curtains closed and the doors locked tightly, to keep intruders from observing. Of course, Sam wasn't understanding much what was happening and just thought his daddy was been funny.

_/_

''Dean'' he said one night, when his brother was putting him to bed ''can I tell you secret?''

''of course, Sammy, what´s the meter?'' Dean ask and the young brother seat on bed and get close do Dean´s ear

''after lunch, I was playing with my Legos and I went to find Daddy, because Tracy needed to walk, then I get down stairs and find daddy drawing some funny things at the door and then, he told me to not walk with Tracy and she poop at the garden… but ssshhh, don´t tell daddy, he can´t know Tracy dirt the garden''

''no problem, Sammy, I will not tell dad about what Tracy did, don´t worry, it's time to sleep, so close your eyes and go to sleep. Good night sashquad, sweet dreams''

Once the older brother leaves the room, the first thing he did was check the front door, only to find a red devil´s trap painting in there, ridding by the rug ''what the hell?'' he whispered and went to find his father, who was watching Tv at the living room, with a cup of coffee on his hand

''it´s the third coffee you drink since the dinner'' Dean approached his father

''suddenly, I felt urged to drink a cup of coffee'' John said, looking at his son

''I see, Dad, care to tell me what the hell is happening?'' Dean snapped

''what do you mean?'' John look confused ''I'm acting perfectly fine Dean''

''oh yeah? You are shocking the store's customers, accusing them of stealing, when they're just looking for what to buy. You're driving as slowly as possible and you're afraid Sam will hurt himself, whatever he does. Not to mention the devil's trap you drew''

''Dean, I'm just been cautious, your brother can´t be left alone, you know that and the Devil´s trap, I draw just for precaution. How do you know this?''

''Sam saw you drawing it and told me'' Dean explain

''oh hell''

''good thing he just think you´re doing a funny drawing'' Dean said ''Dad, you better start to get that thing from there''

''sure'' John nodded ''well, I need to go to sleep, tomorrow we have to go work''

''you know what Dad, I think you better stay home tomorrow, till you get better, let me take care of the store, I can handle this.'' Dean suggested

''if you say so? But I can assures you, Dean, I'm ok'' John said again and give his son good night.

_/_

Next day, despite of Dean´s suggesting that he should stay home, John decided to take Sam and go to some store buy a few things for the house. Sam always loved to go to the store and John thought it would be some fun to both of them.

Once arrived there, as always, Sam immediately went to the cart and picked one up, eager to drive it, sure seen a grown man actin g as a small child, earned many curious looks from some kids and their parents who were around the store and for this time, it did bothered John ''what are you looking at?'' he growled and turn his attention to the small list he was holding ''let´s see, we need some new lamps, dog food, a new locker and coffee''

''daddy, Dee say you drink a lot of coffee'' Sam smirked

''well, your brother say things that we can take serious'' John said making him laugh ''now let´s help daddy get what we need'' he said, taking Sam´s hand and guiding him through the place.

Suddenly, when he was about to reach the end of the store, he heard someone whispering behind his back, it was two women, talking quietly about something. At the other times, John would simply ignored, but today, he had the strange feeling that they had talking about him.

''stay here, Sam'' he told his son and walk toward the women ''what's your problem?'' he growled and the two women look at him

''I don't think so, sir, why?''

''are you whispering things about me and my son?'' the man get angry

''sir, my friend and I are just talking about the prizes'' the young woman said

''but I hear…'' John was about to say, when the older woman, decided to call the manager

''Daddy?!'' Sam was getting nervous upon seen his father on that situation

''Sammy, stay put, nothing is going to happen'' the father said and before the store manager could appear, he grab Sam by his hand and took him away.

Once in the street, John stopped, he couldn´t remember suddenly, why he had argue with that poor woman there inside. He shook his head trying to remember, but nothing came

''Dee right…'' John was pulled back to reality upon hearing his son´s steady voice, he was balancing himself from a side to another on his feet, one hand shaking incontrollable while the other was holding his own jacket for dear life. ''Daddy acting strange… Daddy acting strange… Daddy acting strange'' he whispered that phrase over and over

''alright kiddo, sorry for having scare you'' John wrapped his arms around his son, but Sam doesn't seems to realize it and keep repeating ''Daddy acting strange'' non stop

"Sam, I have an idea, what about we go find Dean and stay with him a little?'' John smiled and taking his son´s hand, they walk back to the car.

_/_

Meanwhile at the Thrift store, Dean was showing a client some trinkets, when his father and brother came into the place, John seemed oldest that he already was and Sam was frenetically, playing with his jacket zipper, trying to calm himself down

''Everything alright Mr. Winchester?'' Jessica asked worry

''Jessica, could you keep an eye on Sam, for a few minutes, I need to talk to Dean'' he said

''sure!'' come on Sammy, I have something to show you, but first you need to stop doing this'' the girl took the young man´s arm and leading him out of the way.

''Dad, what is going on?'' Ewan asked looking between his brother and father

''let's go to the office'' the father ordered

_/_

Both father and son seat at the office, looking at each other, well, Dean was looking at his father, John was staring at the door as it was about to explode

''care to tell me what the hell is happening?'' Dean insist ''you told me you´re ok, but you don´t seem so much ok''

''Something is not right with me, Dean, since we left Georgia'' John said ''that night, when your brother got sick, I went to stretch my legs and drink a cup of coffee, after that, it's seem everything around began to conspire against us again.'' John said ''every time I drink coffee, its seems do get worse, still, I can't stop drinking it''

''well, I think I know what we have to do'' Dean said, with his mind working ''I will call Bobby and see what is this spell. Do you remember where you took the coffee?''

''an old lady offered me, while I was walking around. Why do you believe it´s a spell?''

''just a guess'' Dean shrugged ''and you could give us a better example, dad, accepting things from a stranger, not even Sam do that''

''what can I say? It wasn't my fault, I was worry about your brother, some woman appear offering me comfort and I accept''

''alright, never mind, just take Sam and go back home, I will finish the day here and meet you two there'' Dean ordered.

_/_

As soon he arrived home a few hours later and while John was helping Sam with his night needs, Dean called Bobby, telling him what was happening to John. Turns out he was right, John was indeed cursed, with a very dangerous spell, as the older hunter explained, every time John drinks a coffee, his Paranoia would get worse and worse, till he have a heart attack.

''awesome'' Dean said ironically ''and any idea how we reverse the spell?''

''well, you have to find this woman who give your father a coffee in the first place and convince her to give you an antidote'' Bobby said

''great, thanks Bobby'' Dean furred his eyebrows and hung the phone

''so?'' suddenly Dean heard his father´s voice behind him ''what Bobby said

''good news, this thing have a cure, we just need to make our way all over to Georgia again and find you the bitch who give you the coffee, convince her to give us the antidote, before you turn to a 'coffeewholick''' Dean preferred to not tell John about what going to happened, if the paranoia worse ''now, today it's your turn to put Sam to bed and do the night walk with Tracy, there a game on TV that I want to watch'' with that Dean patted his father shoulder and walk away the rom


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

At the Age of 29, Dean was more than annoyed of been in charge of both his brother and his father. Sure, he knew Sam wasn´t to blame, he had done nothing wrong and was just acting like himself, a 4-year old kid in the body of an adult.

John however, was another story. Despite of the dangerous Bobby warned the spell could be, Dean decided to wait at least a weekend, in order to see if the spell would dissipate by itself, however, for his despair, it only got worse. His paranoia's, were reaching an OCD level, he was drinking more coffee in a day, then Dean in a week and he was barely sleeping at night, preferring taking vigil over his sons and time to time, peeking over the window, afraid of someone been spying on him. Other than that, he had forbid Sam to walk or play with Tracy, afraid that he could have a Seizure any time.

_/_  
A few days later, a very annoyed Dean, taking advantage that his father has finally take a nap and decided to take Sam for a ride at his friend´s Chuck home. The older Winchester brother and Chuck has been friends for a few years now, after Chuck aid then controlling Sam while he has having a seizure. After that, old Mr. Sully got really attached with the family and in response, Sam loved go there and play with Chuck´s dog Raoul

"I mean, Chuck ever since we left Georgia dad's been acting like something or someone's out to get him." Dean commented as they both seat at the kitchen table, hearing Sam talking to Raoul

"It's probably stress." Chuck said pulling out a couple of bottles of cold beer and set them on the table. "I mean, you three keep running all over the state and you're hardly here. What's up with that? You ever going to tell me what you guys do?"

"Chuck, we've been friends for years. You know that I can't." Dean said popping the tops of the beer and slid one over towards Chuck who grabbed it and sipped. "I just wish I understand what the hell's wrong with him."

"Dean, don't swear. You know it bugs the stuffing out of me."

"Well, it bugs me when you don't swear. Your mom isn't around. She's not going to scold ya." Dean lifted his beer and took a long swig. "Besides this is the only place I can openly swear and not get the stink eye from dad."

"Only because your brother is usually around." Chuck added. "Hey, Dean tell me more about what makes your dad paranoid?"

"Well, he's not sleeping, I guess he's afraid to sleep, he goes the speed limit. Sometimes even goes under the speed limit. Then there's the fact he drinks like two pots of coffee a day."

"Huh..." Chuck said surprised. "I've heard about this happening, before."

"You have? When?"

Chuck slid out from behind the table and walked over towards a small roll top desk and searched through a small pile of papers.

"Okay, you said this has happened in Georgia?" Dean nodded walking over to look over his shoulder. "And your dad's been drinking cup after cup of coffee since then?"

"Yeah." Dean finished his beer quickly before adding. "What has that got to do with the price of eggs?"

"Dean, this has happened to a friend of mine. He went to Georgia and ever since he got back from there he's been drinking coffee like if doesn't he'll die."

"Okay so you're saying my dad is going through the same thing?"

"Seems like it." Chuck said handing Dean a note that was written by chuck's friend. "In the note he says he meets up with some lady that gave him some bad cake and coffee. Didn't think anything of it, not until he got home."

"So you think some lady spiked a coffee that my dad drank and he's freaking out?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Chuck said.

"Thanks Chuck. I owe you one." Dean grabbed his jacket and headed towards the front door. "Oh, before I go, say one swear word. If you don't like it I'll never bother you again."  
"Dean I-"

"Chuck come on." Dean pressed eyes narrowing. "One swear word."

"Hell I don't like to swear." Chuck froze and a smile spread across his face. "Man this is fun."

"All things in moderation, Chuck. Let's go home Sammy" Dean said, taking his brother´s hand and taking him away.

_/_

Dean couldn´t hide it anymore, after talking to his friend, he come back home and told John they were going to Georgia as soon as possible, to save John from the spell. The only problem was what they would do with Sam. After much talk, they decided that take him back there was too dangerous and besides, the gipsy could hurt him as well, during the fight.

So, as much as they hated left the younger Winchester in the care of strangers, John asked Dean to hire someone to take care of Sam, while there are gone, or till Lisa come back that Friday.

This way, the day before John and Dean was planned to leave, the candidate they chose to hire, appear on their doorsteps. She was a petit skinny woman, who has been indicated by Chuck, according to him, Becky, the woman in question, was quite desperate for a job.

''hello, here´s is Mr. Dean Winchester´s residence?'' she asked, when John opened the door  
''who are you?'' the older man look at her from up to down

'I'm…'' she was about to speak, when a younger man appear behind the older one

''hey you'' it was Dean ''you´re Rebecca Ross? I´m Dean and this is my father John, please, came in'' Dean smiled and make way for her to come

''Thank you, Mr. Winchester, call me Becky'' she said looking discreetly around the room, noticing a few toys scattered about the place and noticing Tracy´s dog bed in one corner.

''I'm so sorry for my behavior, Becky, may I offer you something to drink?'' John said

''a glass of water would be fine, Mr. Winchester'' the young woman smiled and John ran to the kitchen, coming a few minutes later, with a glass full of water

''Holy Water'' he mothered to Dean, who roll his eyes

''Dad, where´s Sammy?'' Dean asked annoyed

''in his room watch some cartoons'' John said

''go stay with him then, let me talk to Becky''

''sure'' John said and approaching Dean he added ''why don´t you offered her something with salt as well and make her eat with the silver or iron fork and knife'' he finish and go away

''ah… ''Dean could fell himself blushed ''I want you to apologize my father, he´s been acting strange since my mother´s passed a few months ago'' he lied ''so, Becky, tell me about you''

''well Mr., Winchester, I am a spontaneous person, but also be patient or hard when I need to, I cook some things and I do not stay on the phone all the time. And of course, as a nanny, I´m very attentive to children, I play games, I take them to the park and I can punish them when they do pranks, but of course, if you allow me to take that kind of attitude with your child…'' she was talking when Dean look at her confused and ask her to stop

''wait a minute'' he said ''who said we´re talking about children?''

''we-we´re not?'' Becky was confused as well

''I'm going to kill Chuck'' Dean muttered to himself ''Becky, here´s the thing, my brother Samuel, Sammy as we call him, he´s not a regular 26-year old man'' Dean said, trying the best way to control the situation ''He almost drowned when he was 4-years old and when he woke up, he never develop mentally, so basically, he´s just four, most of the times. Here, let me call him, SAM!'' he shouted

''oh God'' Becky gasped in silence, as they hear Sam coming down the stairs

''what you want Dean?'' the younger man said, looking at his brother, but once noticing the strange confuse woman with him, he duck his head and look down, shyly

''Sam'' Dean walk toward his brother and lead him to next to Becky ''this is Becky'' Dean introduce him

''hi, I am Sam'' he waved, but realizing that this girl doesn´t say anything, he turn to his brother and whisper ''I think she´s not hearing us''

''Sam, behave yourself!'' Dean give him a hard look, make him stop talking

Seeing this, the younger woman smiled awkwardly at these handsome child-like man and said ''Hi Sammy, nice to meet you'' with kindness on her voice. As expected, Sam didn´t immediately talked to Becky, or approached her easily, On the contrary, he was somewhat frightened by Becky's appearance and spontaneity and needed Dean to have all the work of make his younger brother trust her.

''I need to apologize for this, Becky, I know this wasn´t what you expected and I can´t blame you for been confused, it´s not your job, but can you just hold down till Friday, when my fiancée arrive to stay with him, so my dad and I made that trip to Georgia? Most of the time, he´s pretty easy to going with''

''that's alright, Mr. Winchester… Dean, I will try to do my best'' she said and turn to Sam, who has apparently lost interest on her.

''right Sammy, we´re going to be great friends, right?'' she said to him, but in response, the younger man, showed his tong.

_/_

Next day, despite of the turbulent first meeting, Becky came back with a box full of games and toys she told that she used to distract the kids she worked with and to her surprise, Sam received her quite well. Then, Dean give her a few recommendations about medicines and bath and bedtime and give her, their emergency contact.

''wait, I have to give him bath?'' the girl winded her eyes

''no, he take shower by himself, but you will need to stay close to tell him the time to leave the shower. Don´t worry'' Den chuckle at her face ''he take bath with his swimming trunks on''

''ok…'' Becky smiled awkwardly

"Yeah," Dean's face relaxed back to normal. "Thanks a million girl, I owe you" Dean headed towards the kitchen and quickly grabbed the mug of Coffee from John's hands.

"Dad what the Hell is wrong with you?!" Dean hissed holding the mug of coffee away. "How many does this make?"

"Three..." Dean looked unconvinced. "Alright four."

"Dad, you need to stop this coffee drinking."

"Is she still here?" John asked.

"Dad, Becky's still here and everything is settled, besides, she has emergency numbers and will call us or Bobby if something happened, now let's go." Dean grabbed John's shoulder and forced him towards the garage, dropping the mug of coffee on the counter.

''Dee… Daddy!'' Sam called then and immediately, John ran back to his son.

''hey Sammy, Dean and I need to take a small trip for a few days, you will be a good boy and obey Ms. Becky?''

''ok'' he said then

''take care of my son, huh?'' he nodded to Becky and walk toward the car.

_/_  
The first hours of the voyage was silent, due Dean´s high speed limit, John was quite nervous to say anything. Suddenly, just after them past the first town, John looked at his older son, with a sad look, he knew he wasn´t going to live forever and his biggest fears was what would happen to Sam, after he passed.

''Dean, stop the car'' he ordered

''what?''

''I said, stop the car!'' and Den pushed the breaks and parked a few meters from there

''what is it Dad?''

''Dean, I want you to promise something, when I pass, you have to promise that you will take care of your brother…''

''what? Dad, you aren´t going to die'' Dean was surprised ''not now''

''who knows? We hunt things there doesn't supposed to exist, murder creatures Dean, no one here is safe'' John barked ''and because of this, despite of you having a family, I want you to promise that you will take care of Sammy and never let him be institutionalised or something. Can you promise me that?''

"alright Dad'' Dean said a bit scared ''I promise, but let's go back to the road, I want to find this Gypsy witch as soon as possible'' Dean said starting the engines again.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

John and Dean arrived at Georgia almost two dys later and the first thing they did, were gone to the same hotel they stayed a few weeks ago, in order to meet someone who had witnessed some group of gypsies, who could eventually lead then to the woman they were looking after.

Luckily for then, the hotel manager, had indeed heard about a gypsy camp that had settle home near town, so all they had to do, was drive toward this camp.

''and if we don´t find these gypsies?'' John asked worried

''then, my dear father, I don't know, but we´re going to find then'' Dean nodded, trying to convince himself better than his father.

_/_

It took a little longer to Dean and John to find the Gypsy camp and the whole time, John called home, asking Becky how Sam was; for his surprise and relief, his younger son was fine, saving for some tantrums, but nothing new there.

_/_

It was earlier the second morning when father and son found the camp. It was just there, with its wagons and tents, like if they were still in Middle Ages.

With a deep breath, Dean parked Baby and took some guns, although John insisted of stay away from it.

After a few minutes walking, they finally approached a tent, where an older woman was sitting by the fire, despite of the light warm day.

"Dean there she is!" John sat up his pointer finger shaking ''I think I know her from somewhere he said rushing towards the woman. "Excuse me!" John said jogging to catch the older woman who look up at him a smile spreading across her face.

"Oh, good afternoon sir." The woman said with a warm smile. "How is your son? Is he feeling better?"

"He's doing fine." John said who sudden calm down. "But we need to talk to you about what you did to me."

"What do you mean?"

"You gave me some cake which, I apologize tasted a bit off, and some coffee. Now I can't seem to get enough coffee and everything is bothering me. I'm constantly paranoid."

"Paranoid?" The woman's eyes blinked as she was confused. "Oh, my goodness." She said as Dean came running up and stopped beside him. "You." Dean said coming close to her. "What the hell did you do to my dad?"

"Dean!" John snapped smacking the backside of his head. "That's no way to speak to your elders."

"Ouch, Dad." Dean grumbled rubbing the side of his head. "That hurt."

"I do have to apologize for my son." John said glaring at him. "I thought I taught him more manners."

"You shouldn't have to apologize for your son." The woman said her eyes narrowing. "He should have to apologize for his own actions."

"Well," John slapped Dean on the chest. "Apologize to the woman. Mean it too."

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted just barely." Dean said but the woman shook her head slowly.

"Not this time." The woman said calmly. "Would you apologize for the time at the store?"

"Time in the store?" Dean asked trying to remember if he had seen her. "Wait you're the old lady who didn't want the coffee."

"Yes," The woman said her voice soft yet icy. "You called me an idiot."

"But, you asked for the Maxwell house brand and you put it away saying it was the wrong brand.'' Dean was confused

'' You see, son, I realized my mistake when you placed it back on the shelf. My eyes aren't as clear as they were when I was younger."

"Dean." John hissed and before the younger man say something, John stretched his palm and give Dean a full slap on his face, knocking him on the ground

''what´s that for, Dad?''

''you´re a hypocrite, you know son?'' John barked at him ''you play the whole ''Macho'' thing when someone look awkward to your brother, refusing to let someone make fun of him and now, here you are, making fun of an old lady''

That's different Dad, Sam is my brother, it's my job protect him'' Dean try to defend himself

''that's EXACTLY the same thing Dean, there´s something called respect, the same respect you want everyone to our family, you need to give to other people, especially older people'' he barked ''so I suggest…'' without warning, John fell to the ground, coughing fanatically

''oh God! Dad!'' Dean kneeled beside his dad, as the old man struggled to breath ''say something Dad!'' he plead, when he noticed that the gypsy was still there, watching then in amazement and shock.

Dean looked at her. "Look, I'm sorry for calling you an idiot. I am an idiot for I didn't consider your feelings." Dean stemmed ''but do something, it's not his fault I was an a**''

''listen'' the Gypsy said, approaching then slowly ''I don't know if I accept your apologize, but I will help, because it was you I was intent to make suffer, not him, a poor man whose son was sick'' she said and turning her back on Dean and his father, she start working ion something, saying a few words and mixing things into a bottle.

''what is it?'' John manage to whisper between coughs

''it's a potion, Sir, you will feel better after drink this'' she said handing the cup to Dean, who in turn help his father drink.

For a second, Dean thought it was too late, that his father would die right there in his arms and he would have to tell his brother what happened. But then, all of a sudden, the older man surprises him and with a deep breath, John get himself up.

''Sir, I'm so sorry for the misunderstood, my eyes indeed doesn´t work as they should be, that´s why I mistake you for your son''

''that´s alright'' John said, as nothing had happened ''at least I hope my Dean had learn his lesion''

''yes, I did'' Dean nodded ''I'm so sorry for having mistreated you, miss''

''apologies accepted''

''Now we must go, Dean, I just hope Sam is alright'' John commented and once they said their goodbyes to the Gypsy, they go away.

_/_

Father and Son decided to hit the road still in that evening and Dean couldn't help but feel very content as his father flew down the highway going five maybe six miles over the speed limit, trying to put as much distance between that gypsy woman and himself.

"Want a cup of coffee?" Dean asked as John stopped to fuel up. John gave his son a glare before smiling and shaking his head. He would never have another cup of coffee for as long as he lived and Dean knew that by his declaring promise never to drink another cup for the rest of his life, he failed that promise a week later.

The good news, was that Lisa had come back to Lawrence and she said she had dismissed Miss Becky and was taking care of Sam herself. However, somehow, as they talk, Dean realized that his fiancé was beyond pissed off with something.

Once they arrived home, earlier next day, what they found, was a half mess on the living room, like a fight had taken place there; Tracy´s black fur was white, as baby powder or flower had been speared on her. At the middle of the mess, Lisa was trying to fix something's and Sam was helping her as he could, but once seen his father and brother coming, he stopped and ran to John´s arms.

''what happened here, Bud?'' Dean asked as his brother tried to 'hide' himself on his father embrace

''Dean Thomas, are you nuts?'' Lisa scold him

''Daddy fine now?'' Sam asked and John nodded

''I'm happy to see you as well, babe'' Dean smirked

''what happened?'' John asked confused and scared

''thanks God nothing'' Lisa said ''I arrived here and found your brother on is swimming trunks and asking for help, as the woman you hired to watch over him chased him all over the house. When he saw me, he almost wanted to get inside my bag, so afraid that he was'' Lisa said and John looked at Dean as he was going to hit him again ''it was a miracle convince Sam to put his pajamas and go to sleep''

''sorry Daddy''

''for what kid?'' John asked

''I broke mommy´s photo, the mean lady was scaring me and I throw the photo on her''

''well, Sam, it´s wrong to throw things on people, you know that! But this time I will not ground you for this. And we´re going to fix it tomorrow, Ok'' he asked and the son agree.

''that's ok, Sammy, sorry for put you on that. But thanks to Lisa, you´re safe now'' Dean patted his shoulder and give Lisa a passionate kiss.

Once Sam managed to calm down and gone for a well-deserved nap,, the house got cleaned and Tracy with a bath take, Dean and Lisa went to Lisa´s place in order to spend some time with each other and John seat at his favorite armchair with a computer on hand, searching for another hunt to go next month, when he decided to stop for a drink. So he went to the kitchen and started to make some coffee, but stopped, put everything on its original place and prepared a tea.

''everything can goes better with a cup of Tea'' John smiled to himself and went back to his activities

 **THE END**


End file.
